What's in the Diary?
by RazzBurry
Summary: Luke comes up with the great plan to steal Gill's diary, only he drags Chase along. Gill now faces the problem of everyone knowing what's in his diary. one-shot. please reveiw!


**This is the first Harvest Moon fan fiction that I've written so please read and review! **

Gill sat at his desk, in his hand was his slender black pen which he tapped absentmindedly on his desk, his expression was blank, but only because he was busy thinking about plans for his island, correction the island. Every so often he would stare down at his diary and scribble something down in his neat handwriting. He continued like this all day because no one was coming in to city hall. That is until Luke and Chase entered, they had the genius plan to steal Gill's beloved diary. Although it was really Luke's idea and he had only dragged Chase along.

"Hi Gill!" Luke exclaimed, he had a big grin on his face giving away his silly plan.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Gill murmured it was as though he had rehearsed this over and over, because his voice was blank and monotone.

"OH MY GAWD!" Luke suddenly yelled pointing at the window behind Gill, Chase suppressed a laugh.

Gill didn't even flinch; he only stared at Luke and slightly raised an eyebrow.

"There was a bird…" Luke muttered, staring at the ground.

"Yes Gill! It was an absolutely beautiful bird! It was so pretty that Luke just had to yell about it!" Chase exclaimed his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really. How fascinating." Gill remarked, he leaned back slightly in his chair his arms crossed.

"Look there's another one!" Luke shouted, he jumped up and pointed wildly.

"Yes oh do look." Chase commented, his voice was again filled with sarcasm.

"Really… I don't see anything." Gill muttered lazily, he turned his head, and much to his dismay Luke basically jumped on his desk and grabbed his diary.

"HA! GOT IT!" Luke yelled.

"HEY!" Gill shouted jumping from his chair.

"YES! I'm so good!" Luke exclaimed throwing his fist in the air.

"Whatever… good job." Chase muttered crossing his arms.

"Give it back Luke!" Gill whined, he reached for the diary.

"NO! I'm going to read it aloud in front of the whole town!" Luke exclaimed, putting the dairy just out of Gills reach.

"Seriously? That's pretty lame..." Chase scoffed.

"Well whatever, he deserves it do you know how many times he's done mean things to me!" Luke exclaimed.

Flashback 1

Luke sat by a huge tree.

"Bet you can't cut it down in one hit!" Gill sneered crossing his arms.

"Sure I can!" Luke exclaimed.

Luke couldn't cut it down.

Flashback 2

Luke was in his house, Gill was ordering him to fix his desk.

"Fix my desk! Or you'll be kicked off this island!" Gill huffed.

Luke had to fix that desk all night even though he was exhausted.

Flashback 3

Gill was sitting under a tree reading when Luke walked by.

"What're you reading?" Luke asked.

"Nothing that you could read." Gill scoffed.

Someone laughed in the background (Luke figured that it was Chase)

Back to the present

"Give it back!" Gill yelled, he jumped over the desk and almost landed on Luke.

"Oh crude… hold this!" Luke shouted thrusting the diary at Chase.

Gill was about to strangle Luke, but considering everything Luke was taller and much more muscular.

"Do I have too?" Chase groaned.

"Run! Go and read it in the square I'll hold Gill here!" Luke exclaimed, he had Gill in a headlock.

"Uh… how about no." Chase replied, he lifted his free hand, that wasn't holding the diary, and straightened the pins in his hair.

"Just please do it!" Luke groaned, he was surprised Gill was a bit stronger than he thought he would be.

"Let go of me you diary stealing creep!" Gill shouted, Gill struggled to escape Luke's hold.

"Chase! You stink!" Luke groaned he snatched the diary; he was now attempting to keep Gill in a headlock with one arm.

Luke dragged Gill out into the middle of the square; he was trying to open the diary with one hand so he could start reading it, which was actually quite challenging. Chase stood nearby laughing at the sight. It was only awhile before a crowd had gathered everyone equally curious as to what Luke was doing.

"Okay people now I will start reading from Gill's diary!" Luke exclaimed.

Luke began reading, his brow furrowed, everything that Gill had written was great, all of it was ideas on how to improve the island or as he wrote it "his island". After a while Luke stopped reading, he finally released Gill, who rudely snatched his diary back.

"Wow those were great ideas!"

"That was great Gill!"

Everyone seemed to think that everything Gill had written was wonderful, which peeved Luke and Chase, but for different reasons, Chase wanted to see everyone laugh at Gill and Luke just wanted some payback.

"Well… I guess revenge is never what it's supposed to be…" Luke mumbled.

"It's called karma, jerk." Gill sneered, his mood had shifted he was back to his arrogant self.

"Darn I was hoping that someone would end up hurt…" Chase groaned, Maya, who was nearby, glared.

"Sorry…" Luke muttered, he scuffed his boot against the ground.

"Whatever." Gill sneered; he spun on his heels and went inside, his head held awfully high.

"I SAID SORRY! JERK!" Luke yelled running after him.

"Save it!" Gill hissed.

"You're such a jerk, you know that!" Luke hollered.

**The end**

**Really short but I just felt like writing it… I adore Gill :D and I just had a sudden urge to write a story about him.**


End file.
